Locked up love
by Violet Ambrose
Summary: Violet just got locked up in prison for a she didn't commit. Then she meets three guys in prison and they make it their mission to protect her. Then one of them falls in love with her. How will she react
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WWE VINCE DOES I ONLY OWN VIOLET.

Violet Jackson you have have been found guilty of the murder of your family. I sentence you to life in prison at Hartford Correctional facility. Any last words before I send you away?"

I look up and stare at the judge through my purple eyes. "I didn't do it I swear, it was Jade. It wasn't me. "Save it ms Jackson, Guards take her away." The judge says as the guards start to take me away.

I suppose I should explain this whole thing from the start. My name is Violet Jackson and I was just put on trial for the murder of my parents. The thing is I didn't kill them,Jade did. I guess I must be the only person who can see Jade . She got into an argument with them about money and the next thing I knew she shot them both. I called the cops but then Jade threw the gun in my hand and then they arrested me. After four weeks of non stop evidence and testimonies, they finally sentenced me today. Off to the big house I go. Maybe I really am guilty.

The guards throw me in the back of the police car and it drives off to the Prison. I curl up in the back and hold my knees to my chest. I hate being alone and now because of jade, I will be until I die. "Look I'm sorry but I got really mad at them and my temper just flew out the door." I look over at the other seat and I glare as I stare right at jade. She had chocolate skin and a full figured body with big boobs and a even bigger butt. She looked like a reflection of me, the only difference being I have purple eyes and she has green. "I have no words to say to you right now, you cost me my life now I'm all alone again." "Oh hunny bun I'll always be here for you remember that." She says as she fades away. I sigh then fall asleep in the back.

(2 hours later)

The car pulls up to the Prison and they drag me out the car and up the steps where this brunette woman was standing waiting for me. "Thank you gentlemen I'll take her from here" she says. The men nod and let me go then walk away. I look around in nervousness and I feel the lady put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "No need to worry Violet you're in safe hands now. My name is Stephanie McMahon. I'm one of the the owners of this prison. Now come on I'll give you a tour and take you up to your room." She says as we start walking. "First things first this is a coed prison so there are men here. I don't care if you end up having sex with someone here but just don't get pregnant . Now then,you will be fed 3 times a day. During that time you will not be able to leave the cafeteria." We stop at a window with a buff security guard with an military buzzcut haircut standing at it. "Hello John this is a new inmate her name is Violet." He nods his head at me and hands me a uniform, a pillow and blanket and a bag with soap and a rag and other personal hygiene items. "What size shoe inmate?" He asks. "Umm a size nine." I say. He nods then throws a pair of vans and a pair of flip flops onto the pile I already had. We start walking towards these big metal doors with two guards surrounding them. Stephanie nods at both of them and They open the door and we walk in. I hear the shouts and yells of prisoners as I walk past them. We walk into this large open space and I see a lot of prisoners there. "This is what we call the common room, it's where the prisoner spend their time when they don't have to work their jobs. Speaking of which you will be assigned a job once you get situated. You actually earn money from it and it goes to your commissary. Now because of your current situation I personally put $50 in your commissary fund." "Thank you mam I appreciate it." Is all I say. She starts talking some more and I tune out and start looking around the room and I catch the eyes of three men sitting together. There's one with all black hair and a tribal tattoo sleeve. The second one has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The last man has two tone hair and brown eyes. I really wonder why all of them are staring at me. I take one last look at them as Stephanie pulls me away. "Just a few more things curfew is at 10:00 each night but you can still walk around we just have to make sure no inmate escaped. Lights out is at Midnight in which you have to be in your cell and the guards will come around to make sure it is locked." We stop in front of an open cell door. The cell is about the size of an average bedroom. It has a bookshelf, a desk and a bed. "Welcome to your new home for the rest of your life." Stephanie says. "The bathrooms and showers are just down the hall. If you need to speak with anyone,I will assign you a councilor." She says. "Thank you." I say quietly. She nods then turns to walk away. I hurry and change into my prison uniform and put all my stuff onto one of the shelfs. I make my bed and when I stand up, I jump in shock as the three men that were in the common room were now in my room. "Umm... Hello big scary men how can I help you?" "Relax darlin." The dirty blond one says. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Dean, the two tone is Seth and the silent giant over there is Roman." "Nice to meet you all I guess." "I can tell you never been in a prison before. It just makes me even more curious as to why you're here." "They say I murdered my parents but it wasn't me it was Jade." "Who is jade?" "She could be considered my best friend but I guess the problem is I am the only one who can see her." "Uhhh ok then." Seth says. "I'm sorry I know I sound crazy and I guess I probably am crazy. I just wanted to say if y'all wanted to be my friend or something please don't turn away now. Too many people in my life have done that to me and I can't handle rejection anymore." "Don't worry Vi if anything now I feel the need to protect you. I think you may have some form of schizophrenia but don't worry they have medicine for you. You have nothing to worry about anything anymore because we will protect you. Ain't that right boys?" Seth and roman nod their head. "Thank you how can I pay you guys back?" "It's ok baby girl we are just helping out a girl who would probably get taken advantage of by other people." Roman says. "Now then let us show you around." Dean says. I can tell my time here might not be so bad after all with these three men.

A/N: yes I wrote another story. Since school is now over I'm going post chapters sporadically. Also I might post new stories you never know. Review for me feed my addiction.


	2. Chapter 2

I let myself be led out of my cell as Seth and roman walk behind me and dean. "By the way darling I don't think you have schizophrenia, I think you may have multiple personality disorder. But we can still get you medicine for it." Dean says as we walk two cells down to a very large cell with three beds in it. "If you don't mind me asking what made you three men end up in prison?" I ask nervously. "We robbed a bank and some people died in the process." Seth says simply as he feels around the bed and pulls out an deck of cards and a small pocket knife. He puts the cards in his pocket and hands the knife to me. "Use it for protection when we're not around he says." I nod my head and slide it in my pocket. "So how old are you and where are you from Violet? Well I'm 19 and I grew up in Detroit. There I lived on the streets instead of a foster home because I always got abused and assaulted. I don't know what happened to my real parents.I guess my mind created Jade as a way to protect me. I've had violent incidents before with Jade but nothing like what happened. I guess I was meant to be alone my entire life." I say sadly. "You know I don't think you three would want me around. I'm better off alone." I sigh and start to walk away when I feel an arm snake around my waist. It pulls me back i turn around to see the blue orbs of dean's staring into my purple ones. "It's ok violet we will be here for you. Trust me I haven't even known you for an hour and yet all I want to do is protect you. Hell all three of us want to protect you. Baby girl let us protect you." He almost begs. I hear a throat clear and I turn to see jade in a jumpsuit just like mine sitting on the bed. "You know they all seem genuine when they speak to you. You should trust them. It can't be me and you forever sweetie. I promise that I'll still be here. Now go with them." She says as she walks out the cell. I turn back to Dean to see him still staring at me. "What were you looking at?" He questioned. "Umm well Jade was talking to me. She said to trust you guys and so I will. I trust you all." He smiles a little then takes my hand. We walk out the cell and down to where the other prisoners were situated. We walk in and walk over to three muscular men. Two had blondish hair but one was long and the other had a buzz cut. The other man had jet black hair and tattoo sleeves. "Hello boys haven't seen you three today. Who's this?" The man with long blonde hair asked. "We have been fine Shawn, same old same old. This right here is Violet, she's a new inmate in for murdering her family. We are protecting her. She's only 19 years old." Shawn looks at me curiously for a few seconds then he stretches his hand out for a handshake. I take it and shake it. "Hello Violet nice to meet friend of these boys is a friend of ours. I'm Shawn but you can call me HBK. This is Hunter but you can call him HHH. And lastly this is Mark but you can call him Taker." He says with a smile as he looks at me a little longer. "I'm sorry but have we seen each other before you look awfully familiar?" "I'm sorry sir but I've never seen you before." I say. He lets go of my hand and Dean steps up. Hey vi can you do me a favor and find a good table to play cards at sweetie?" "Oh yea sure dean." I walk away and look for a table.

(Dean Pov) I watch her as she walks away then turn back to face Shawn and everyone. "Just to let you guys know Violet has a mental illness. "What do you mean a mental illness what's wrong with her?" Taker asks. "Well you see, she told us that something happened to her parents and that she was put in a foster home. Well she was being abused and assaulted so she ran away to live on the streets. I guess she developed this other personality to kinda protect herself a person named Jade. She said that was the person who killed her family not her." I say. "So she has multiple personality disorder?" Hunter asks. "Yea she does that's why we are protecting her, she's never truly had a family and she's way to innocent to be stuck here no matter if she killed her family." I state. Mark and Hunter smirk at me. "What?" I ask. "Seems to me that you like the girl." Hunter says. I turn and look at her talking one of the inmates: AJ. "Yeah maybe I do like her." I say with a slight smile.

(Violet's Pov) "There seems to be not one empty table in this room." I say to myself as I keep looking around for one. I spot one near this woman with straight black hair reading a book at a different table right next to it. I walk over and notice that there's only three chairs. "Excuse me miss." I say to the small woman. She looks up from her book. "What is it?" She questions. "Umm I just wanted to ask if I could borrow one of these chairs." I ask with kindness in my voice. "Oh yeah of course. My name is AJ by the way I can tell you are new here." "Yeah I guess it's pretty easy to tell." "Oh don't worry we were all new at one point. Just think of this prison as high school almost." She says as she goes back to reading her book. I pull the chair to the table and sit down just as the boys were walking over. They sit down and Seth pulls out his cards. A loud bell rings and I hear a guard shout: LUNCHTIME. Seth rolls his eyes and puts the cards back in his pocket. Dean and Roman stand up and I stand up as well. Seth gets up and we walk out and go to the dining room.

(Shawn's Pov) "I can't help but just feel that I know Violet." I say exasperated to HHH and Taker. "Her eyes are what's making her so familiar to me. I've seen them somewhere before." "Didn't you date a woman and you said her eyes were like purple gems?" Taker asks. "Yeah I did but that was a long time ago like 19 years ago..." I start to trail off as realization hits me.

"Oh my god, I think Violet is my daughter."

A/N: Hey everyone long time no see. I am really sorry I haven't been updating writers block is a bitch and it sucks worse when you have it for three stories. Have no fear I should be updating my stories regularly now that I finally think it's gone

So Review and feed my addiction to keep writing.


End file.
